Manga Chapter 2
Spirit's Light (Part 1) is the second chapter of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita manga series. Plot Summary As the trio's encountering Mimia, an escort soldier shooed her off but just as she was about to leave, Hiroto hold her hands and invite her to take a shelter from the rain, only to be berated by a solider for helping the monster while cynically "advised" him to accept his "parting gift" before leaving them alone. Anyway, Hiroto asked Mimia about the vampire but she didn't answer much which prompts to guess that she had something she cannot tell in front of a human soldier. So he switched the topic by asking her the vase she was holding to which Mimia replied that it was a wine for her fellow Mummies' wedding. Finding her cute, Hiroto told Mimia that raining-in their culture-means good omen and send her his regards to the new wed couple, much to the mummy's delight. Before he could ask Mimia more questions however, the rain stopped and the soldier told him to keep going but Hiroto told her that they will meet again someday and bring some bandages. Even Sōichiro berated him for interacting with a mummy but Hiroto said that she was cute despite his friend's skepticism about him more interested to see her buxom figure. At Mora Village, villagers were praying to the Spirit Light in order to keep them safe from the vampires. The local priest interrupted them by announcing the arrival of Hiroto and Sōichiro, the 4th Diferente to slay the vampires. The villagers however belittling the newcomers to the point one of them deemed them as a "curse" and told his fellow villagers to "repent" for their wrongdoings. This caused another villager to complain about their suffering instead. As the priese tried to pacify the situation through a banquet, Hiroto refuted that the banquet could wait after they defeat the Vampire. Whilst he was confronting the angry villagers, the priest told him about their frustration about the diminishing light of the Spirit Light, which was resulted from the Spirit's wrath from the noble's meddling onto mother nature. When Hiroto asked why the villagers despised the mummies despite the vampire attack, the priest replied that they have suspected the vampires and mummies were "working" together because the vampires didn't attack the mummies. Elsewhere, Mimia told her fellow mummies about her encounter with Hiroto but none of them believed her. Yearned to see him again, Mimia left the cave for Mora Village. Meanwhile, Hiroto and Sōichiro were on their night watch where Hiroto took interest onto the world of Hybride as he find it as interesting, while Sōichiro on the other hand just wished to go home instead. Suddenly, he saw Mimia who was running towards the fort and trying to greet her, only to be fallen onto the ground before Mimia tended his wounds while treated them the left over wine. Anyway, while tending Hiroto's "injuries" Mimia explained to him about the vampire: According to her sources, the vampires were once only drank wolf bloods until deforestation that reducing the wolves' population sharply, causing them to resorted attacking nearby villages. As as he was about to hug Mimia-per her request and his own desire, something flied in the sky that revealed to be Valkyrie. Hiroto then waked Sōichiro up but his friend was too drunk to realize anything whilst muttering about blonde elf, forcing Hiroto to chase after the vampire alone. By the time he was alarming the villagers however, he found both solider and a villager were dead and Valkyrie herself was sneaking behind him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mimia *Kiyokawa Hiroto *Aida Souichiro *Valkyrie Difference Between Light Novel and Manga (To be added..) Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapter